Dying Love and Shattered Hearts Or is it?
by Moon's Shadow of the Night
Summary: Link walks deep into faron with a curse that is killing him. he wishes he had more time so he could tell Ghirahim that he loves him. Will he be able to tell him?


**Link x Ghirahim Drama...Hope you like it...Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I walk through the forest crying my heart out in sadness as I know I'm going to die soon. I'm weeping not only for myself but for Zelda and one other. Zelda let me go for a walk but she never knew that I had a curse much less that the curse I have is fatal and is unbreakable as well. I sit next to the small pond in the hidden clearing deep in faron as I cry harder for the one I love doesn't know how much I feel for him and I'm going to die before I can tell him. I hear footsteps but I don't care I'm going to die anyway so I keep crying my heart breaking in sadness. "Skychild?" I recognize the voice and turn towards him. He comes to me and asks what's wrong and I curl up in his arms and cry even harder as I tell him between sobs that I have a curse and I'm going to die soon and that I also love him. He holds me for a bit and then asks me one question "Do you want one gift from me before you leave…I can use my magic to keep you alive till I'm done…" he says sadly and I nod because ik exactly what it is. Ghirahim snaps and out clothing is gone and he kisses me gently while putting a hand on my chest and I glow. I pull him into a deeper kiss and slip my tongue in his mouth and we both are gentle not fighting either.

He rubs my dick gently and I moan in pleasure. He starts nibbling on my neck and I love what I'm feeling. He lays me down on the ground and nibbles all over my chest and some spots I giggle. He licks my dick and I moan loudly. He deepthroats it and I cry out in bliss, my being near to death forgotten. He slips a finger in my ass and I wince in pain but its forgotten as it fades fast then he slips another and I whine. He keeps rubbing and sucking my off to distract me and after a bit he adds a third finger. I feel both bliss and pain but the pain fades and after a bit Ghirahim pulls out his fingers and lifts me rear a bit and I feel his tongue rubbing my entrance. I moan as I feel him shove his tongue deep and I cry out when he hits a certain spot and I hear him purr. He slips out his tongue and I hear him doing something then he's over me again and he presses his member at my entrance then looks at me and I nod and smile. He presses in but instead of pain I felt pleasure. He mentions he put a special spell that would turn pain to pleasure so I was happy. When he was all the way in he started slipping in and out slowly till I begged for more and then he went rough but I loved it as he smashed into my sweet spot every time and I felt close too soon. I knew he was close too and after a bit I came tightening around him and I felt him cum deep in me. I panted but I whimpered as I remembered the curse and started crying again. Ghirahim snapped and our clothing wad back on and he held me in his arms while I wept and slowly died. "Ghira" I say still sobbing and he looks at me. "Ghira…I love you and always have…I wish I could have told you sooner so we could spend more time together…I love you and I'll miss you…thank you for the final gift…I love you Ghira…My little Ghira…My little Demon Lord…My lover…I'll miss you…Ghira…" "I love you too Link…My skychild…My mate and lover…" He says sobbing and I see the world slowly fade then becomes black.

-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-

I watch as the light fades from his eyes and at that moment I burst into tears. I held him close and felt so many emotions at once that I couldn't handle and I just cried for hours holding his body till I finally settled down enough to give him a grave. I got two special Lizardfos to dig a grave in that clearing that he died and I make a special coffin appear. It's beautifully decorated and it has special magic so Link's body won't decay. I take all of Link's gear and weapons off of him to keep and remember him by. I set him gently in the coffin that was floating with my magic for the moment and I close Link's eyes when I notice they were still open. I cry a bit more as I put the lid on and seal the coffin with powerful magic. The lid has a red loftwing with a boy clothed in green and a man clothed in white on it. I smile the best I can and lower the coffin in the grave. The Lizardfos slowly fill the grave because they understand what is going on. When they finish they pat the ground down so it's not loose. I dismiss them and they leave. I make a big grave stone appear and make a dagger appear as I start to carve words on it.

 **R.I.P**

 **Link Wind**

 **Age: 18 1234-1252**

 **"You were the best Hero to me and I will always remember you. You are my Link, my skychild and you will never be forgotten as long as I live. You are the Hero of the Sky's and the Surface. You're my Link, my skychild and I will love you forever. You are my lover and mate and I will remember all that we did good and bad. You will always be my Link, my skychild, my mate and my lover forever and I will always be your Ghira, your Demon Lord, and your little Ghira for an eternity."**

 **-Ghirahim the Demon Lord**

I finish writing on the stone and I get up and have Link's fav flowers grow around his grave. I stare for a bit before I burst into tears again and curl up in front of the grave crying and I don't think I will stop this time as I cry till its night and I cry myself to sleep.

 **-=-3rd Person Pov-=-**

Many years pass and Ghirahim is still the only one who knows Link died. He visits the grave more often than focuses on his own duty's but his servants know that he is mourning for someone he loved and they are silent as while he is home he is heard crying all day and at night by Link's grave getting no sleep and cry's then falls asleep crying. The goddesses watch Ghirahim and pity him as they notice how he is destroying his own health just because Link died. The goddesses decide to confront Ghirahim and one day while Ghirahim is at Link's grave they appear and after a while of talking they ask him one thing. " **Do you want to be with Link forever?** " Ghirahim says yes and they say he can come with them but they make him fall asleep. He wakes up as a spirit and Din leads him to the spirit world while Nayou and Faylore bury Ghirahim's body next to Link's but they make the grave stone bigger and change what was written.

 **R.I.P**

 **Link Wind and Ghirahim Shadow**

 **Age: 18 1234-1252 and Age: 20 years unknown**

 **"May these two Lovers rest in peace together for we pity them. They love each other and Link had died in Ghirahim's arms. They both are now living happily in the Spirit Realm together forever. Their love is endless and even when the Curse of the Dragon God was put on Link they still love each other and always will. We have brought them together so they will be together forever"**

 **-Din, Nayou and Faylore, The 3 Goddesses of the Triforce**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


End file.
